


Christmas Decorating

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: I didn't realize I never posted this here, oops. Written a few days before Christmas, Emma and Daniel decide to decorate.





	Christmas Decorating

_ “Come on, help me decorate! It's fun!” _

The words made Daniel look up from the pot, in the middle of stirring the soup he was making for that night's dinner. Emma stood on the other side of the island, standing on her tiptoes as she leaned on the counter with her hands. The sight of her always made Daniel smile, causing… something to stir in his chest. It was something he often had to push down, try and ignore it the best he could. It was certainly getting much harder to do this past month.

“Isn’t your mother helping you?” The android’s LED flickered yellow as he glanced at the tree sitting in the corner of the living room. The tree so far only had lights put on, the young girl's mother out of sight.

Emma pouted, dropping to stand fully on her feet as she crossed her arms. “No. Work called so she had to answer the phone.” She raised her gaze to meet the android's curious one, her eyes hopeful and excited. “So I wanted to see if you could help me!”

Daniel frowned as he waited a moment to answer, finishing stirring the soup before removing the spoon, placing it down carefully on the counter before covering the pot back up. “I'm not sure, Emma. I need to finish dinner first. Then I need to wash the dishes, start the laundry, vacuum…”

“Come on, please??” Emma whined, leaning against the counter again as she interrupted Daniel's list of chores. “It'll make you the best android ever, I swear!”

The comment made Daniel smile again, almost making the android chuckle. Almost. “I thought I was already granted that title for sneaking you to the park two weeks ago?”

Emma huffed. “Then it just makes you the best android ever times two! The awesomest android around! Just help me finish at least the tree please? It's fun, Daniel, I know you'll like it!”

With a glance at the pot and a small nod after checking the temperature, Daniel lowered the stove setting to prevent the soup from cooking as fast. “Alright, Emma. We can decorate the tree for now. You and your parents can decorate the rest of the house later.”

“Yes! Come on!” Emma grabbed Daniel's hand as the android walked around the edge of the island, excitedly pulling him over to the tree. Daniel's smile only grew as the girl dug through one of the containers, pulling out a roll of tinsel. “You need to start it at the top. I'm too short to do it.” Emma told him.

“I've noticed.” Daniel commented, making Emma kick his shoe with a sharp ‘Hey!’. With a small grin Daniel held the tinsel up near the top of the tree, watching and helping Emma as she hurried in circles around the tree to put the silver decoration on the branches. It was, of course, a real tree. One of Daniel's choreshe needed to do after dinner was vacuum up the needles Emma knocked to the ground with each tap of the branches, reminding the PL600 that he needed to add more water to the tree stand.

The ornaments came next, after Daniel checked on the soup. There was a mixture of different colored balls that got hung scattered about the tree as well as other kinds of ornaments, figurines or those that were shaped specially for occasions. One of Daniel's personal favorites, if he was ever able to admit he had a favorite, was a small, golden cradle that was engraved with Emma's full name and birth date. Emma hung it carefully on a higher-up branch by the red ribbon looped around one of the handles before stepping back, looking gleefully at their handiwork. 

“We did it, Daniel!” Emma beamed, glancing up at the PL600. 

“Almost did it, Emma.” Daniel countered, peering into a container and digging around. Not finding what he was looking for he stepped over to another container, brightening when he found what he wanted. Pulling out a yellow star decorated by a series of different colored lights, he turned to the young girl. “Would you like to put the star on?” 

“Yes!” Daniel handed Emma the star before picking her up, lifting the girl so that she could carefully place the decoration on top of the tree. Placing her carefully back down, he reached up, connecting the star to the light strand before looking down at her.

“I believe we are done.” He remarked, taking a step back from the tree and looking it over.

“Almost done.” Emma told him, looking up at the android. She scurried over, ducking underneath the tree. Shaking pine needles from her hand she plugged in the lights, crawling back out and brushing the needles off her pants. “Now it's done!”

Daniel gazed at the tree in a startled wonder, eyes glancing over each of the lights before resting on the star places delicately on top. While it certainly wasn't the first Christmas tree he had ever seen, he had been working with this can't for almost three years, something this year felt… different.

“Thank you for helping, Daniel.” Emma hugged the PL600 tight, making him gently place a hand on her back.

“You're welcome, Emma…” He replied softly, looking down at the young girl. “Is there anything else you need to decorate?”

“Yeah, the rest of the apartment.” Emma paused before looking up at him, grinning. “But aren't you forgetting something?”

Daniel frowned, LED flickering yellow once again. “Forgetting something…? No, all the decoration containers are out…”

Emma giggled. “Not the decorations, dummy! What about the soup?”

Right. Soup. Dinner. “Yes, the soup!” Letting Emma go Daniel darted back to the kitchen, making the girl break out into a fit of laughter.


End file.
